oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1
Chapter 1's overarching storyline was involving the Third Orc War, a war that encompassed the factions of the Londorwin Tribes 'and the 'Kingdom of Egron. Timeline * Abadius 20th, Year 1000: The Londorwin Tribes, under The Pale King, declare war on the Kingdom of Egron. * Calistril 11th, Year 1000: The town of Stillwater 'is raided and a large number of individuals are defeated and captured, including a number of adventurers. They are later rescued. * '''Gozran 5th, Year 1000: '''The battlelines are drawn between the territories, and several War Camps appear for both sides. * '''Desnus 1st, Year 1000: '''The city of 'Scorchfront 'is put under siege by the 'Bloodfang Tribe. * Erastus 17th, Year 1000: 'The 6th Company, under command of General Whitefoot, attacks the Bloodfang Tribe Warband and is defeated, unable to break the siege of Scorchfront. * '''Arodus 20th, Year 1000: '''The 4th Company moves in to aid Scorchfront, and with the help of a large number of adventurers, they attack and defeat several key locations, before taking advantage of the chaos and defeating their champions. The siege is broken. * '''Rova 1st-3rd, Year 1000: '''In a retaliatory strike, the orcs of the 'Kriger Tribe, backed by The Crow, attack and destroy Silverwatch. An enormous, black, inky orb surrounds the town and it's ruins. * Lamashan 17th, Year 1000: 'The demon lord known as 'Gax'Abooth 'joins the fray, on the side of the orcs, committing many of his demons to the war. * '''Neth 10th, Year 1000: '''One of the aforementioned Demon Lord's pets, a behemoth, attacks in the middle of a battle, but is slain by adventurers. * '''Neth 20th, Year 1000: '''Lady 'Brunhilde 'is promoted to Knight-Templar status within the Church of Ragathiel, and a large order of Ragathiel Crusaders joins the fray against the orcs. In addition, the 'continent' of 'Shengming de Yaolan is discovered by the explorers of Eilynn. * Neth 24th, Year 1000: '''A serial killer is set loose in Haven, causing havoc and concern. * '''Kuthona 1st, Year 1000: Gaz'ral the Fist is rescued by a group of Adventurers; the individual would reveal himself to be one of the orcs who could become Warchief. * Kuthona 5th, Year 1000: 'An extremely powerful storm appears over Haven, hitting it with significant flooding and lightning damage. Most of it is centered on the Temple of Sarenrae; in a daring attack, the Necromancer known as 'The Crow lays siege to the temple, and claims the individual known as Bahl 'as one of her Graveknights, Pestilence. A fight ensues between The Crow, 'J-hara, Ruuska, and Scharp Thompson, as well as The Crow herself and her minions. No one is killed, but Bahl is successfully 'rescued' or kidnapped. * Kuthona 8th, Year 1000: J-hara 'and 'Ruuska 'are slain by 'The Pale King 'in combat. * '''Kuthona 11th, Year 1000: '''A large award ceremony is hosted, to recognize the actions of many individuals within the Kingdom; notably, 'Tae'lana Thyrilestil, Scharp Thompson, Ruuska Torrengust, Ekrex, Eilynn Silvertide, Markaius, Ayela, Manfred, Troxian and Justin Tyne. * Kuthona 17th, Year 1000: 'A raid is initiated upon the Spire of 'The Crow, and a number of daring individuals, backed by the man known as Sir Conan O'Doyle, were sent in. They were defeated, but managed to escape narrowly thanks to an incredible miracle created by Ruuska. * Abadius 3rd, Year 1001: 'The Crow is revealed to, in fact, be 'Tae'lana Thyrilestil. The Orb of Silverwatch disappears with this revelation, and she flees to her city of Caylixia, and takes her people to Shengming de Yaolan. She becomes one of the most wanted individuals on the continent of Egronia. * Abadius 5th, Year 1001: 'The Tournament known as The Call of the Wolf, is complete, and 'Luperion 'has gained another Packlord; the former slave known as 'Raoflin. * Abadius 7th, Year 1001: 'The city of 'Saishu, and the Chishiki Clan, call for aid to go to Shengming de Yaolan, and have begun leaving already. * Abadius 8th, Year 1001: 'A daring and risky attack is staged upon 'The Pale King 'and his Lieutenants. A large swath of heroes and adventurers are sent to attack him, and bring him to justice. Many adventurers die, and even the dragon of 'Telula Firebrand, Firebrand, is killed in the action. Elder Wizard Daximus 'is also decimated, but as are all of The Pale King's Lieutenants, and the Pale King himself was brutally killed. * '''Abadius 9th, Year 1001: '''The 'Third Orcish War 'ends, with the Kingdom of Egron ending victorious. Ramifications Although the Kingdom of Egron took few losses in terms of civilian life, other than Silverwatch, the the Londorwin Tribes that were largely forced into the conflict by ever increasing Egronian parties and adventurers, were significantly decimated. Many of their greatest heroes, legends, and leaders - as well as themselves - were either forcefully conscripted and killed, or otherwise corrupted by the malicious forces the Pale King had contracted. Londorwin will no doubt take many years to recover, but with the rule of 'Gaz'ral the Fist, they may have a chance. Gaz'ral has, notably, attempted to keep amicable relations with the Kingdom of Egron since he took command, and for now, no other orcs dare to challenge him.